The War in the Clan
by RoseTheEnder
Summary: Rosethorn is a ThunderClan warrior. Her sister is Rainsong, and their mother is Flamestorm. Rosethorn doesn't suspect any liars in her family, except for her father, Sharptail. But when a war begins in her own Clan, can Rosethorn find her way through the bloodshed and lies?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolouge**_

"Rosestar?" A starry gray she-cat with white spots on her back whispered.

"Yes, Rainsong?" Another starry she-cat stepped out of the trees.

"I just.. Wanted to make sure you're okay," Rainsong sat down in front of her sister. "After all, you.. You did die.."

"Yes.. I am aware of that, I was there," Rosestar retorted. "I just hope Skycloud will be okay.."

"You know he won't; deep down, he wants to be in StarClan, with you," Rainsong said. "He's pretending to be okay so the Clan doesn't think he's weak."

"They know he isn't weak," Rosestar hissed. "And we'll help him. We will guide his paws."

Rosestar stopped speaking, and Rainsong noticed the distant look in her eyes.

_She's thinking about the past.. _

_**Chapter One**_

A small brown tabby she-cat watched as a white tom crept through the snow, waiting for him to leap at her. He eventually did; and she let him. She waited until she was pinned down, and pretended to be defeated. As he was distracted, she jumped up, causing him to fly across the clearing.

"How did I do, Snowheart?" She asked him.

"You're getting better every day, Rosepaw," Snowheart replied, shaking snow out of his fur. "What did I expect from the deputy's daughter? Now, let's go back to camp."

"Rosepaw!" Rosepaw perked her white-tipped ears up, seeing a gray-and-white tom, only a moon older than she was, running towards her.

"Hi, Skypaw!"

"You two get some fresh-kill, then rest. Spottedtail and I are giving your assessment tomorrow." Snowheart said, walking away.

"Our assessment!" Rosepaw excitedly squealed, running to the fresh-kill pile.

"Wanna share?" Skypaw asked as he picked a vole.

"Sure." Rosepaw replied, crouching next to Skypaw.

The two stood after they finished the vole, and went to the apprentice's den. Skypaw's sister, Cinderpaw was already there, crouched in her nest.

"There you two are," She said.

"Guess what, Cinderpaw?" Rosepaw crouched in the nest next to Skypaw.

"What?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Me and Skypaw are having our assesment tomorrow!"

"Oh.." Cinderpaw looked upset. "Wonderful!"

_Why do you look so upset..? _Rosepaw wanted to say, but just curled up in her nest, covering her nose with her bushy tail.

"Rosepaw. Rosepaw!" Rosepaw opened her eyes, seeing Snowheart in front of her. "Time for your assesment."

Rosepaw shot up, following Snowheart, Spottedtail, and Skypaw out into the forest. No cat spoke, until they came to a clearing.

"You're going to _attempt _to hunt." Snowheart told them.

"Hunt!? It's leaf-bare!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

"So, you're going to try to find prey." Spottedtail said, walking away.

"Okay.. I guess we're going to work together then." Skypaw began walking away, Rosepaw following.

"It is the end of leaf-bare.. Maybe the prey is starting to come back." Rosepaw said as they walked.

"Y- Ye- Yeah.."

Rosepaw glanced at Skypaw, noticing he was shivering. "Cold?"

"No.." Skypaw replied through clenched teeth.

"Liar," Rosepaw pressed against Skypaw. "You're shivering."

Rosepaw halted, upon spotting a squirrel eating a seed.

"I'll surprise it, you catch it." She told Skypaw, then quietly squeezed into a bush.

"Rosepaw!" Something hit Rosepaw, causing her to fall.

"Hey!" She looked up, seeing a familiar black-and-white face. "Strings!"

Strings was a friend of Rosepaw. The two she-cats had been meeting for a while now, and they had even planned for Strings to join ThunderClan.

Rosepaw pushed Strings off, then stood. "I'm in the middle of an assessment!"

"Assesment?"

"To be a warrior!" Rosepaw hissed.

"Oh.." Strings flattened her ears. "I.. I'm sorry.."

Rosepaw sighed. "It's fine.."

"Rosepaw..?" Rosepaw looked around, spotting Skypaw. "Who's that?"

"This is Strings.."

"A loner?" Snowheart leaped down from a tree, followed by Spottedtail.

_Oh, StarClan, help.._

"Rosepaw," Spottedtail said. "You know this loner?"

"Yes.. I have for a while now.." Rosepaw stared at her white paws.

"I want to join your Clan." Strings randomly blurted. "I- If I can keep my name.."

"Come with us." Snowheart began walking away.

"W- What about our assessment!?" Rosepaw called after him.

"I managed to kill it." Skypaw approached her, a dead squirrel hanging from his jaws.

"_You. _Not _we._" Rosepaw pointed out.

"Are you two coming?" Spottedtail called.

Skypaw ran to catch up, but Rosepaw trailed behind.

_I'll never become a warrior, will I.. _

"Strings, you are welcome as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Squirrelstar finished. "Clan dismissed."

Rosepaw sat there, staring at the ground. She didn't even call her new Clanmate's name. She didn't feel like it. Strings had ruined Rosepaw's chance of being a warrior.

"What's wrong, Rosepaw?" Rainpaw, Rosepaw's sister, asked.

"Nothing!" Rosepaw snapped.

"Rosepaw," Flamestorm, Rosepaw's mother, and the deputy, warned. "Don't snap at your sister."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes as they walked away.

"Rosepaw?" Skypaw's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'll never be a warrior now." Rosepaw hissed.

"Don't say th-"

"Where's Cinderpaw?!" A yowl interrupted Skypaw.

"Cinderpaw..?" Skypaw gasped as Flamestorm and Squirrelstar ran past them, towards Blizzardfur, Skypaw's father.

"Come on," Rosepaw said as she ran towards the three cats.

Blizzardfur was sitting in front of the apprentice's den with Flamestorm and Squirrelstar, staring at his paws.

"...gone.. She's gone.. She's gone!" He hissed. "Just like Goldenheart!"

"Blizzardfu-"

"Skypaw." Blizzardfur stood, taking a step forward. "Promise me something.."

Blizzardfur then leaped at Skypaw, pinning him down.

"Blizzardfur!" Flamestorm hissed.

"Promise me you won't disappear! Promise me!" Blizzardfur growled. "Promise me!"

"O- Okay.. I.. I promise!" Skypaw whimpered.

"Swear it by StarClan!" Blizzardfur hissed as Squirrelstar grabbed him by his scruff, pulling him away.

"Gone! They're both gone! Just like that!" Blizzardfur yowled as Squirrelstar took him to the medicine den. "Gone!"

"Well.. He's gone mad."

Rosepaw turned to see Bramblestripe, only named a warrior for one moon, standing behind her.

"Mad? He lost his mate and now his daughter." Rosepaw said.

"I know what happened to Cinderpaw." Bramblestripe confessed.

"You do?" Skypaw jumped up.

"Don't tell anyone," Bramblestripe's meow dropped to a whisper. "She went looking for Goldenheart."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Rosepaw had ended up apologizing to Strings, and the two quickly became friends again. The two had begun to tell stories endlessly, from sunrise to moonrise.

"..then he fell into a bunch of brambles!" Rosepaw finished her story with a small yawn.

"You should probably get some sleep," Strings suggested.

"Oh, alright.." Rosepaw stood, heading for the apprentice's den.

"..Rosethorn." Squirrelstar finished.

_Rosethorn.. I like it.._

"Rosethorn, Skycloud, and Rainsong, you will guard the camp tonight, silently. Clan dismissed."

"Congratulations, my wonderful kits." Flamestorm said, walking up to her kits.

_Where's Sharptail? Isn't he going to congratulate his daughters? _Rosethorn flicked her tail tip in annoyance. Didn't he care?

Rosethorn flicked her ear as Sharptail padded up to them.

"Congratulations.." He muttered, with no pride in his voice.

_You don't care! _Rosethorn unseathed her claws, digging them into the earth. _You don't care that we're warriors now!_

Rosethorn looked up as Flamestorm padded out of camp.

"You two go back to camp," She told them.

"Gladly." Rainsong said as Flamestorm walked away.

_Where's she going? _Rosethorn thought, but shrugged it off. _Deputy stuff._

Rosethorn padded into the Warriors den, spotting Skycloud sleeping next to an empty nest. Rosethorn tried her hardest not to step on any cat, and made her way to the nest. She curled up in it, covering her nose with her bushy tail.

_The Gathering's tonight.. Maybe Squirrelstar will let me go. _She thought, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Rosethorn. Rosethorn, wake up." Rosethorn woke to a soft voice. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, seeing Skycloud sitting in front of her. "Good morning."

Rosethorn stood and stretched. Skycloud stood as well, and began walking out of the warrior's den. Rosethorn followed, heading for the fresh-kill pile.

"Rosethorn!" Rosethorn looked up, seeing her mother running to her and Skycloud.

"What is it?" Rosethorn gasped, thinking something was wrong.

"Squirrelstar wants you to go to the Gathering tonight," Flamestorm told her daughter.

_Oh. _Rosethorn thought.

"C- Can I go, too?" Skycloud hesitantly asked.

"Of course," Flamestorm dipped her head and walked off.

"Our first Gathering as warriors," Rosethorn purred.

Rosethorn looked around the Gathering island as she stepped off the tree bridge. She recognized ShadowClan's scent, and watched her mother walk over to a gray tabby tom.

_Smokepelt of ShadowClan. _Rosethorn flicked her ear.

She went over to the two, meowing a greeting.

"Smokepelt, this is Rosethorn," The ThunderClan deputy introduced Rosethorn.

"Nice to meet you," Smokepelt dipped his head.

"You too." Rosethorn muttered.

Rosethorn sat next to the ShadowClan tabby, wondering why Flamestorm was being that friendly. Yes, it was a truce, but still, they'd be enemies again tomorrow.

Rosethorn glanced at the leaders, realizing only RiverClan was missing.

"RiverClan better hurry! I'm freezing!" Smokepelt hissed as he pressed against Flamestorm.

_What are you doing? Flamestorm has a mate! _Rosethorn dug her claws into the earth, keeping herself from slashing Smokepelt's muzzle.

As Lakestar began speaking, Rosethorn noticed a pair of cats watching the Clans. She stared at them, missing what the leaders said.

_Who are they..? _She stared for quite a while, until the two cats disappeared.

"..and, Rosethorn." Squirrelstar announced, and Rosethorn perked her ears up. She'd missed the announcements!

"The Gathering is over." Robinstar concluded.

"I'll see you," Smokepelt bid farewell, running off to the ShadowClan cats.

"How could you?" Rosethorn hissed at Flamestorm.

"How could I what?"

"Forget about Sharptail!"

"Rosethorn! There is nothing going on with me and Smokepelt, you know that," Flamestorm hissed back. "How could you accuse your mother of such things?"

Rosethorn flattened her ears as her mother walked away.

_I guess I was wrong to accuse her.._

"Rosethorn!" A voice jerked her awake.

"Ugh, Rainsong! You scared me!" Rosethorn stood and stretched.

"We're going on a patrol with Flamestorm and Sharptail," Rainsong told her, and walked away.

_Oh joy. _

"We're checking the ShadowClan border," Sharptail announced as they walked along.

_I should happy.. I'm with my whole family! _

She glanced around at them, only to realize that Flamestorm's gaze was distant and emotionless.

_Are you daydreaming? Deputies don't daydream on patrols..._

The four kept walking, silently. Soon the oaks thinned out into pines, and ShadowClan scent grew stronger.

"It's fresh scent," Sharptail stopped the patrol.

"Maybe there's a patrol there as well?" Rosethorn retorted.

Sure enough, a patrol of ShadowClan cats had padded towards the border. Smokepelt, Honeypool, Leafheart, Ashdrop, and an apprentice, Rosethorn noticed.

"We have a warning, ThunderClan!" Honeypool said.

"Warning?" Sharptail hissed.

Flamestorm was staring into the distance, seemingly not noticing the ShadowClan patrol.

"There's rogues; a whole band of them!" The apprentice squeaked.

"They're comi-"

A sharp yowl interrupted Smokepelt.

"They must be headed for your camp!" Ashdrop hissed.

"Come with us," Flamestorm was alert now, hissing over the sound of pawsteps. "You can help us fight them."

But the ThunderClan cats didn't wait for the ShadowClan cats to reply, and ran off towards the camp.

_Filthy rogues!_ Rosethorn thought, unseathing her claws.

As the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats burst into the camp, the clearing was full of bloodshed. Cats were being thrown across the clearing, claws unseathed, slashing at each other.

Rosethorn hissed as she saw Skycloud being beaten up by a rouge. She darted towards the rouge, throwing herself at him.

"Don't hurt my Clanmate, fox-heart!" Rosethorn spat as she pinned the rouge down, digging her claws into his shoulder.

"You're weak.." The rouge hissed.

Rosethorn slashed his muzzle, making him yowl in pain. She got off of him, letting him run away, whimpering.

"Thank you," Skycloud touched noses with Rosethorn.

"You're welcome.." Rosethorn pulled away, running off to fight another rouge.

"Rosethorn!"

Rosethorn turned, to see Bramblestripe fighting a scarred, red-brown rouge. Rosethorn hissed, leaping onto the rouge's back.

Bramblestripe flicked his ear, glancing towards the nursery.

"You finish him while I help Morningspirit." He ran off.

_Finish him? Kill him?_

It wasn't against the code to kill a rouge, and these fox-hearts were terrorizing the camp. Rosethorn growled, and bit the rouge's neck until he fell limp.

"That's what you get, fox-heart.." Rosethorn growled, backing away.

She was about to attack another rouge, until a yowl split the air.

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rosethorn turned towards the middle of the clearing, where two cats lay, bleeding. Flamestorm was crouching in front of the gray tabby cat.

_Snowheart and Smokepelt! They're dead!_

Rosethorn ran up to the bodies, as another yowl rang out.

"Blood is dead! Retreat!"

Rosethorn sat next to her mother, hissing as she realized Flamestorm had fear scent on her, and her eyes were full of grief.

"Why are you grieving for Smokepelt? He's a ShadowClan cat. You should be mourning for Snowheart!"

Flamestorm looked up at her kit as Morningspirit, Sweetfang, Moonfeather, and Ashkit crowded around Snowheart's body.

"Why isn't he moving, Momma..?" Ashkit asked Moonfeather.

"He's gone, dear.." Moonfeather replied. "In StarClan."

"Answer me, Flamestorm." Rosethorn demanded.

"Please, Rosethorn.. Please forgive me," Flamestorm pleaded.

"For what?"

"Sharptail isn't your father," Flamestorm hissed, ears flattened. "Smokepelt is."

Rosethorn's heart sunk. It felt as though the world was falling apart. Being Rosekit, being Rosepaw.. It was all shattered. She and her sister were half-Clan.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"No.. You're not." She growled, and ran off, into the forest.

Rosethorn ran as fast as she could, towards the ShadowClan border. She stopped right in front of the border, memories of Sharptail filling her mind.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look at my hunting crouch!" Rosekit squealed, dropping into a hunting crouch._

_"Yeah, yeah.. Cool." Sharptail muttered, walking away._

_"Why won't he notice us..?" Rosekit whimpered to her mother._

_But she didn't reply. She just looked at Rosekit, shaking her head._

_Rosepaw looked around proudly as everyone cheered her name. She frowned as he spotted her father, back facing towards her and Rainpaw._

_"Sharptail..?" She padded towards him._

_"Go away," He hissed. _

_"Bu-" _

_"Go away!" He growled._

_No wonder he hates us, we're not his kits.._

"Come to tell us where our cats are?"

Rosethorn looked up, seeing a ShadowClan patrol. The deputy, Deadleaf, was at the head of the patrol.

"They were helping us.." Rosethorn's voice was shaky.

Rosethorn walked back into camp, not bothering to mourn for Snowheart. She just wanted to hide from everyone, but knew she couldn't. Rosethorn went into the warriors den, curling up in her nest.

"Rosethorn?" Skycloud whispered from beside her.

"What?"

"Are you okay..?"

"No.." Rosethorn turned to look at Skycloud.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "You can tell me."

"I'm half-Clan, Skycloud.. Smokepelt is my father.."

Skycloud stared at her, with pity in his eyes. He touched noses with her.

"You're still a great warrior," Skycloud assured.

Rosethorn padded out of the warriors den, to the nursery. Maybe visiting Ashkit would cheer her up.

"Moonfeather?" Rosethorn called.

"Oh, Rosethorn! Hello!" Moonfeather said, as Ashkit ran up to Rosethorn.

"You're a warrior?" Ashkit asked.

"Yes, I am." Rosethorn replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna be a warrior!" Ashkit puffed out her chest.

"I bet you're going to be a great warrior."

"I know I am!" Ashkit squeaked, running around.

Three moons had passed, and now the Clan was gathered under the Highledge for Ashkit's apprentice ceremony.

"Rosethorn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ashpaw." Squirrelstar finished.

Rosethorn touched noses with her apprentice as the Clan cheered Ashpaw's name.

"Clan dismissed."

"Are we going to start today?" Ashpaw asked hopefully.

"Not now," Rosethorn replied. "You could help the elders."

Ashpaw nodded, then ran off to the elder's den.

"Hey," Skycloud said as he approached Rosethorn. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rosethorn replied, smiling.

She gasped as Skycloud rested his muzzle on her head.

"I told you you were a great warrior," He told her.

"What are you doing?" Rosethorn hissed, backing away, fur bristling.

"B- Being a Clanmate..!" Skycloud stuttered.

"Clanmates don't.. do _that_!"

Skycloud stared at her, sadness filling his sky blue eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Rosethorn let her fur lie flat. What had she done?

"No, I'm sorry," Rosethorn said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you.. But, really, what were you doing..?"

"Um.. Well, I.." Skycloud stuttered. "You mean more to me than just a Clanmate, Rosethorn.."

Rosethorn opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but he ran off to join patrols. She stared as Squirrelstar's patrol left.

_More than a Clanmate..? Does he like me?! _Rosethorn thought with a small gasp.

"Keep your tail straight!" Rosethorn scolded Ashpaw.

"Sorry.." Ashpaw said, stopping her tail.

"That's better," Rosethorn commented. "Now show me your pounce."

Ashpaw nodded, then pounced on a dead leaf, sending it flying into the air.

"Good, Ashpaw!" Rosethorn complimented.

Ashpaw began to purr, but was cut off by a yowl.

"Squirrelstar..! Squirrelstar's dead!"

"What?" Moonfeather, who was watching Ashpaw's training, gasped.

Skycloud, who was on the patrol, burst into camp, breathing heavily.

"She.. She told us she'd be back in a moment, and that she was checking for rouge scent.. But then Spottedtail got worried and when we found her.. She was dead!"

"It was one of you!" Spottedtail, Squirrelstar's daughter, hissed.

"One of us?!" Morningspirit hissed back.

"It was probably Flamestorm! She probably snuck out, and saw it as a chance to be leader!"

"Stop!" Flamestorm yowled. "I didn't kill Squirrelstar. It was probably a rouge."

"Yeah, right!"

_Was that Sharptail?!_

The Clan was in turmoil now. Cats arguing over who did it, and wether Flamestorm did or not.

"I said stop!" Flamestorm yowled angrily. "I'm going to the Moonpool, I'm choosing a deputy, and I'm following the code by being the leader of ThunderClan! Your deputy will be Gingerpelt."

Flamestorm began to pad out of camp, Silverpool following.

"How about we split the Clan into two- the cats who think one of us killed Squirrelstar, and the cats who think no one did." Sharptail proposed.

"Good idea." Spottedtail said.

"The dens will be divided."

_How could StarClan let this happen?!_

Rosethorn lay in her nest, next to Skycloud, staring at the row of sticks in the middle of warriors' den.

_Why.. How could this happen.. Will this lead to killing? Will it lead to code breaking?_

"Skycloud?" Rosethorn whispered.

"Hm?" Skycloud replied.

"I'm scared.. I'm scared of what's going to happen now." Rosethorn admitted.

"It's okay, Rosethorn.. I'll protect you.." Skycloud muttered, drifting back to sleep.

_So he does like me.. _

"RiverClan!" A hiss came from the camp, jerking Rosethorn awake.

She shot up, darting into camp, seeing a black apprentice she-cat.

"What happened?" Flamestar demanded.

"I found her on our territory, while I was taking a walk." Gingerpelt explained.

"Kill her," Sharptail hissed. "Kill her like you did Squirrelstar!"

"Sharptail, be quiet." Flamestar hissed.

"It was.. It was a dare to come here..." The apprentice muttered.

"Take her back to the border, Gingerpelt." Flamestar said, walking away.

Gingerpelt dipped her head, and walked out of the camp, the apprentice following.

_Our Clan is falling apart! StarClan, save us!_

"Rosethorn? Are you okay? You look like everyone just grew two extra heads." Skycloud said from behind her.

"Okay? Okay!? No, I'm not okay! The Clan is falling apart!" Rosethorn hissed, turning.

"Please calm down," Skycloud pleaded. "I don't like it when you're mad."

"You're acting like we're mates, Skycloud!"

Skycloud stared at her, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"Why are you so shocked?" Rosethorn demanded.

"I-I.." Skycloud just stood, and walked away, head down.

_Too scared to admit it.. _

"Come on, Ashpaw! Be quicker!" Rosethorn said as she and Ashpaw walked through the forest, on a tour of the territory.

"Sorry!" Ashpaw squeaked, running to catch up with her mentor.

"So, that's ShadowClan," Rosethorn said, pointing with her tail to the pines. "Do you smell it?"

"Eck!"

"You'll get used to it," Rosethorn laughed.

"I'll tear them to shreds if they attack us!" A triumphant meow came from behind a few bushes.

Rosethorn padded forward with Ashpaw, spotting Foxpaw and Skycloud. Foxpaw's mentor, Redfoot had retired to the elder's den with Sunfeather, so Flamestar chose Skycloud as Foxpaw's new mentor.

"Killing isn't right, Foxpaw," Skycloud flicked his ear. "Unless you're fighting badgers, foxes, or rouges."

_He's actually not a bad mentor._

"Hi, Foxpaw!" Ashpaw squealed, running towards the red-brown apprentice.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to train them together," Skycloud said.

"I suppose not," Rosethorn replied.

Rosethorn sat next to Skycloud as Ashpaw and Foxpaw practiced fighting.

"Keep your claws seathed, Foxpaw!" Skycloud reminded his apprentice.

"Don't be scared to defend yourself, Ashpaw!"

Rosethorn glanced at the sky, realizing it was getting dark.

"We should get back. After all, it is the Gathering tonight." Rosethorn stood, and began walking off.

"Skycloud, Foxpaw, Grayfeather, Wildheart, Sharptail, Yellowpaw, Brownpaw, Rabbitpaw, Bramblestripe." Flamestar announced, and the cats she had just called crowded around the camp entrance, waiting to leave.

"I'll tell you all about what happened." Skycloud said as he walked away from Rosethorn.

"Rosethorn," Gingerpelt walked towards her. "Can you guard the camp while we're gone?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Gingerpelt dipped her head, and walked away.

As the Gathering cats left, Rosethorn followed, and stood at the entrance of the camp.

Rosethorn leaped up as she heard a yowl coming from the Gathering island. She looked up, seeing the clouds covering the moon.

_What's happened?! _She thought, as she saw cats leaving the island and going back to their territories. _They didn't even start, did they?_

"What in StarClan?" Silverpool gasped as she darted out of the camp.

"I don't know.."

A few moments had passed, and the ThunderClan cats were coming back.

"You should know better, Foxpaw!" Skycloud angrily hissed.

"What has he done?" Silverpool asked, looking surprised at how hostile Skycloud was acting.

"Clawed a RiverClan apprentice from head to nose! It's going to leave a permenant scar!" Flamestar hissed.

"Great StarClan, Foxpaw!" Silverpool exclaimed.

"I was defending myself.. Nightpaw made fun of ThunderClan.." Foxpaw muttered.

"Nightpaw's hurt now! We didn't even get to start the Gathering!" Skycloud hissed, pushing past Rosethorn and into camp.

_Oh, StarClan.. ThunderClan won't be welcome here anymore by the other Clans! _

Rosethorn flicked her ear as Ashpaw padded back to her with a scrawny squirrel hanging from her jaws, green eyes shining. Rosethorn herself was carrying a bird and a fat mouse.

"Alright, let's go." Rosethorn said through the fresh-kill.

As they walked, Rosethorn heard a hiss, and the scent of RiverClan overwhelmed her.

"Ashpaw, take this prey back to camp." Rosethorn said, dropping the prey at her apprentice's paws, and following the scent of RiverClan. It led her to a clearing in the forest, where a RiverClan patrol, led by the deputy, Icepelt, were facing a ThunderClan patrol, led by Flamestar.

"That apprentice should feel sorry for what he's done to Nightpaw!" Icepelt hissed. "It was at a Gathering, Flamestar! It broke the truce!"

"And I'm sure Lakestar wouldn't send cats to fight over such a silly thing," Flamestar retorted. "She isn't even here."

"You're just saying that because she's your _sister._ She and your brothers don't deserve to be leaders of their Clans," Icepelt unseathed his claws. "And neither do you; you can't even control your apprentices!"

Rosethorn gasped as Icepelt leapt at Flamestar, slashing her neck. Flamestar fell to the ground, limp, and Icepelt glared at her.

"Flamestar!" Rosethorn yowled, running to her mother.

"I think that should be a good enough warning," Icepelt walked away, his Clanmates following.

_You fox-heart._


End file.
